The 7 Step Plan To Getting Your Two Oblivious Gay Friends Together
by llamaswithbowties
Summary: Wes and David are sick the death of Kurt and Blaine stealing glances at one another across the practise room and singing flirty duets, but still insisting they're just friends, so they put a plan into action. The 7 Step Plan To Getting Your Two Oblivious Gay Friends Together.
1. Prologue: The Plan

**_[A/N] So this is going to be quite a short fic, and there will be more Klaine as it gets further in! Hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

Wes nudged David before pointing in the direction of his best friend. The sight was so sweet it was almost sickly. Blaine and Kurt were doing it again. Stealing glances at one another when the other wasn't noticing. Of course, everyone else noticed and as adorable as it was, they were long awaiting the day when the two finally got their act together. But unfortunately, neither seemed to be making a move and Wes decided he'd had enough.

"Where did Kurt and Blaine go again?" David asked when they got back to their dorm room later that day.

"Coffee at The Lima Bean," Wes answered.

"Why do they insist on going so far for coffee?"

"I think Blaine just doesn't want to admit that he used to travel so far for Kurt, not for decent coffee!"

"I swear, the sooner they start dating the better. But they both seem as stubborn as the other!" David complained.

"Hey, David. I know we have a pretty terrible history of interfering and all-"

"Oh god," David interrupted. "Remember when we tried to interfere with Thad and Melissa? And he ended up covered in flour and still single."

"Yeah, well, I've been thinking. Maybe it didn't go so well because we never had a plan?" Wes suggested.

"And what sort of plan do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking about it in English today. I think at the point when Blaine started staring longingly at Kurt as he read a scene from Romeo and Juliet I lost my sanity and decided something needed to be done. So I came up with a quick draft of a plan."

"Yeah?" David asked with high interest. "Do tell!"

Wes took a deep breath before announcing, "I like to call it: 'The 7 Step Plan To Getting Your Two Oblivious Gay Best Friends Together!'"


	2. Step One: Attain Allies

"I like to call it: 'The 7 Step Plan To Getting Your Two Oblivious Best Friends Together!'"

"Bit of a long name, isn't it?" David commented.

"I'm working on it. Anyway, are you in?"

"Hm, why not? Better than enduring more months of them singing flirty duets and stealing glances at one another in the practise room!"

"Good! Okay, ready for step one?" Wes asked excitedly.

"What's step one?"

"Attain allies."

"And what exactly does that entail?" David asked curiously.

"Well, first of all, we know for a fact that Blaine likes Kurt, but we should probably be 100% sure that Kurt likes Blaine before we do anything. We don't want anyone getting upset!" Wes explained.

"Wow. You've actually thought this out well. Warbler Wes must be taking over normal Wes!"

"Shut up, David. Anyway, it might also be a good idea to be in cahoots with some of Kurt's friends. That way we don't look too suspicious and Kurt probably trusts them a lot more than us. It'll make things easier!"

"Good thinking, man! Where do we start?

* * *

"Hey, Kurt, can I borrow your phone?" David asked at lunch the next day. "I need to ring my dad and my phones dead."

"Erm, sure," Kurt replied. He unlocked it and passed it over to David. "Be sure to get it back soon though. Blaine and I are going out for coffee in our free and I need to text him to arrange where to meet."

David resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the mention of another coffee date and took the phone off Kurt. "Thanks, man. Won't take a minute!"

He stepped out of the crowded canteen and into the hall, where he proceeded to open Kurt's contacts and scroll through the list until he got to the name he wanted. He quickly sent the contact details in a text to himself and, when his phone vibrated as a confirmation that he'd received them, he deleted the message. He was about to lock the phone when a text came through. He didn't open it but that didn't stop him from looking at the preview.

** Blaine Anderson: Hey, meet me at the front. Coffee's on me today. Don't even try to pull out your wallet because...**

Wow. They really needed to hurry up with getting those two together.

* * *

Later that night found David and Wes hovering over David's phone. It was on speakerphone and they both eagerly awaited the phone call they were about to have.

"What up?" came the voice when it finally stopped ringing.

"Hi! Is this Mercedes?" Wes asked, quickly.

"Yeah. Who's this?"

"Wes and David. We're friends of Kurt's from Dalton," he explained.

"Oh, what's wrong? Has something happened with Kurt?"

"No, no," David assured her. "Nothing's wrong with Kurt. We just wanted to clear some things up involving him and perhaps make a deal with you."

"I'm listening..." Mercedes prompted

"Well, we've noticed how Kurt and Blaine have become very... friendly," Wes said. "And we also know that they can be a little flirty. Being such good friends with Blaine, we know that he likes Kurt, even if he's oblivious to it himself, but we wanted to clear up how Kurt felt about Blaine."

"Why did you want to know that?" Mercedes asked.

"Well, we've come up with a plan. If Kurt feels the same way about Blaine then we'll go through with it."

"And the plan is...?" she asked.

"The 7 Step Plan To Getting Your Two Oblivious Gay Friends Together," Wes recited.

"Bit of a long name isn't it?"

"That's what I said!" David told her. Wes glared at him and he raised his hands in a surrender motion.

"Okay, we'll I'm in. If it'll stop Kurt being upset every time he gushes about how dreamy Blaine's voice is or how amazing his eyes are or how cute his butt-"

"Okay, that's enough about Blaine. I don't want to think of my best friend's butt!" Wes cut her off.

"Right, well we've been involved in very similar conversations about Kurt so we know how you feel!" David added.

"I'm in then. What's step one?"

"Actually, this is step one," Wes explained. Step one was attain allies. We could really use your help with the Kurt side of things. We can talk to Blaine and get him to tell us things and trick him into doing things, but we might struggle with doing the same with Kurt. So we thought we'd recruit Kurt's best friend. And if need be, the help of the New Directions. Would it be alright if we just kept you updated on and go over what we need you to do?"

"Sure. So what's step two of the plan?"

David looked at Wes, also eager to hear the next step.

"Step two," Wes announced, "is obliviate the oblivious!"

"Okay, Wes, you're going to have to explain this further," David said.

"Basically, I don't know about Kurt but Blaine is so oblivious about the way he feels about Kurt. He's always going on about how amazing he is, how fantastic his voice is, how gorgeous he is, but he hasn't actually admitted he likes him. It's obvious to us, but it's not to him and it's definitely not to Kurt," Wes clarified.

"Well, I think it'll be easy to get Kurt to admit his feelings if I try," Mercedes piped up. "Getting his to realise Blaine feels the same won't be so easy. He's kind of insecure about stuff like that."

"Right. So lets start with clearing up their feelings. Making them realise the other feels the same is just an added bonus," David said.

"Cool. I'll get Kurt around for a girls night at the weekend. Of course, I'll have to explain to the girls what's going on. But that will give you the time to speak to Blaine too," said Mercedes.

"Perfect! Ah, I'm so glad we called you, Mercedes!" Wes grinned.

"Anything for Kurt! Look, I'll keep you updated on what's happening, alright?"

"Great! Thanks, Mercedes! We'll call you on Sunday and swap details."

"Awesome! Now if you'll excuse me boys, I have a group of girls to call and face masks to whip up!"


	3. Step Two: Obliviate The Oblivious

**_[A/N] Well, I seem to be getting a fair amount of favourites and followers so Im going to assume its not super bad so far. I'm not sure? Tell me what you think. Anyway, here's the next chapter as I finished another chapter! I'll update the next chapter soon! :)_**

* * *

It was Saturday night and sure enough Kurt had agreed to a night with the girls. This, of course, left Blaine moping in his room watching Disney movies and suffering through Kurt withdrawal. As soon a Nick, Blaine's roommate, escaped to hang out with Jeff and avoid mopey Blaine, Wes and David knocked on Blaine's door.

"Come in!" they heard Blaine call, followed by a murmur. They looked at one another confused, but their thoughts were answered when they opened the door and found Blaine on the phone.

"Yeah, I hope you have a great time. Me? I'm watching some Disney and Wes and David just got here so either they're going to join me or I'm going to have to talk them out of something stupid. Yeah." Blaine laughed. "Okay, I'll speak to you tomorrow. Have a great time! Oh and say hi to the girls for me! Okay. Bye... Bye."

Blaine hung up and looked over to where Wes and David stood by the door. "Sorry, that was just-"

"Kurt," Wes finished for him. "Sorry to interrupt your phone call."

"No it's cool. He was on hands free and he had just got to Mercedes' house so he had to go anyway."

"Right, well, mind if we join you?" David asked.

"Feel free," Blaine said with a smile.

Wes and David looked at one another and grinned, before jumping either side of Blaine on his bed. With it being a small bed, they ended up practically on top of Blaine.

"I swear you guys aren't 100% straight!" Blaine laughed.

"Why don't you ask our girlfriends, Mr Anderson!" David smirked.

"Because I really don't want to hear that sort of information about you two, thank you very much!"

"Well, at least we know you don't have _those_ sort of thoughts about us! Now what are we watching?" Wes said.

"Pinocchio!"

Wes and David looked at one another again, both seemingly confused.

"Blaine, I don't know if this occurred to you, but you hate that movie!" Wes reminded him.

"In fact, I remember when you first got here and one of the guys suggested we watched it and you told them that the film should be sued for the crime of sucking and the only person with an interest in someone whose nose grows is _Lord_ _Voldemort_!" David added.

"A guys allowed to change his mind isn't he?" Blaine said, his focus completely on the screen. David and Wes continued to share confused glances. "And anyway, Kurt wanted to watch it earlier and we never finished it so I said I would and tell him what I thought tomorrow."

That explains.

"So how are things going with Kurt?" Wes asked. Blaine tore his gaze from the screen to look at his friend confusedly, but Wes could see something else there.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you guys seem really close," David cleared up for him.

"Yeah, he's my best friend," Blaine said. Wes and David automatically pouted. "You guys know what I mean. You know you're my best friends but it's different with Kurt."

"And that's because..." David prompted.

"Because he gets me. He gets what I've been through and understands how I think. He's just... I know I can talk to you guys about anything, but I'm always worried that I'll make you uncomfortable or you won't understand something. With Kurt, I don't have to worry."

"As endearing as that is, like you said, you can talk to us. And don't worry, we won't get uncomfortable. So, c'mon. Talk," Wes demanded.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked, crinkling his forehead.

"About Kurt. About the way you feel about him."

"Like I said, he's my best friend..." Blaine started, but David interrupted.

"Cut the crap, Blaine. Wes is my best friend and hey, Wes, what do you do if I suggest a film you hate?"

"I say no damn way unless you want to watch it on your own!" Wes answered.

"And how often do we go on coffee dates?"

"Never. We only normally get coffee if we're on a long drive and even then we literally just get coffee and go."

"And what would you do if I asked to sing a cute flirty duet with you?"

"Probably laugh."

"And what would you do in those situations with Maria?"

Wes thought of his reaction to those situations if it was his girlfriend. "Probably the same as Blaine does with Kurt," he admitted.

"You see?"

Blaine looked between his two friends with a raised eyebrow. "And what's the point you're trying to make?"

David sighed. "The point we're making is that you and Kurt act more like a couple than best friends. That's the point!"

"We're just really close," Blaine insisted. "We're comfortable around each other!"

"Do you see Kurt as like a brother?" Wes asked curiously.

"What? No, that's weird!"

"Why's that weird? David's my best friend and he's like a brother to me."

"Yeah, well that's different. It's weird to think of Kurt as brother."

"Why?" David prompted,

"Because I..."

Blaine paused, his face distorting with thought. And then finally, Blaine got the look that Wes and David were waiting for. The look they had hoped he'd get from this conversation.

The look of realisation.

"Oh my God," Blaine muttered. "Shit. Shit. Shit."

Wes and David grinned at each other, before Wes asked, "Blaine, are you okay?"

Blaine, however, didn't appear to be listening. He was too busy muttering incoherently to himself.

"Blaine!" Wes called and Blaine's head snapped up. "Are you okay?"

"How did I not realise this before?" he questioned, ignoring Wes' question.

"Realise what, Blaine?" David asked.

"That I like Kurt!" Blaine yelled. As soon as he said it, he slapped his hand over his mouth. David and Wes just grinned and high fived one another.

"Wait. You knew?" Blaine asked.

"Blaine. I think the only people who didn't know were you and Kurt," David told him. Blaine groaned.

"What the hell am I meant to do now? We're meant to be watching movies tomorrow! I can't just sit there and pretend I don't like him now that I know I do!"

"Don't you worry your curly little head of Blainers. We're here to help!" Wes assured him.

"Guys. I don't mean to be rude or anything, but remember Thad and Melissa? Covered in flour and still single."

"Oh god. We're going to take that to our graves!" Wes groaned.

"But," David interjected, "that's not going to happen and do you know why?"

"Why?" Blaine asked.

"Because we have some information you may just want to hear!"

* * *

"Where's Kurt? He's usually the first here," asked Tina when she entered Mercedes' room.

"I asked him to come later. And if he asks you all just got here early!" Mercedes explained.

"Why? What's going on?"

"Okay, girls," Mercedes started. "I need your help with something, but you have to promise you won't tell Kurt."

The girls murmured their promises and Mercedes held her little finger out to Brittany. She knew the only way to make sure Brittany wouldn't break that promise was to pinky swear, because she believed that if you broke a pinky swear then your little fingers fell off.

"So, a couple of Kurt's friends called me the other day and asked if I'd help them with a plan," Mercedes explained.

"What kind of plan?" asked Rachel.

"I believe they called it 'The 7 Step Plan To Getting Your Two Oblivious Gay Friends Together.'"

"Bit of a long name, isn't it?" piped up Quinn.

"That's what I said."

"So what does this plan involve?" said Santana as she absentmindedly raked her fingers through Brittany's loose hair. "Hopefully, Hummel getting some of the hot hobbit!"

"Well, they've only told me the first two steps. Step one has been done. I think Wes called step one 'Attain Allies' which basically involved getting me involved so their plan would work on Kurt's side too. Now I need your help with step two. Step two is 'Obliviate The Oblivious.'"

"I'm sorry, but who came up with these names?" Rachel asked, suppressing a giggle.

"I think it was Wes. David, who was the other guy I spoke to, didn't see to know the full plan yet. Anyway. Step two basically involves getting Kurt to realise that he likes Blaine, and if he already has then we need to get him to admit it."

"Can't we just tickle him until he does?" Brittany piped up.

"No, Brit. We need to get him to openly admit it," Mercedes told her.

"Well girls," said Tina, "why don't we just do our open circle?"

"What the hell is an open circle?" Quinn questioned.

"It's something we did when we first started glee," Rachel explained. "Back before you three joined, Tina, Mercedes, Kurt and I used to have sleepovers and one thing we did to get to know each other was open circle. We basically told each other secrets or asked each other questions, but we had to be 100% honest. If you don't feel comfortable saying something, you just don't."

"Wow. This feels more like therapy than a sleepover. Can't we just get him really drunk and get him to admit it?" Santana complained.

"Santana we don't even have any alcohol," Mercedes reminded her.

"I have contacts..."

Before Mercedes could comment, the doorbell rang announcing Kurt's arrival. After a quick reminder of the plan and to look as if they just got here, Mercedes rushed down the stairs and flung the door open.

"Kurt!" she cried and jumped into his arms, causing him to drop his bags and he wrap his arms around her.

"Ah, Mercedes! I've missed you so much!"

"You too, white boy," she said. "Now c'mon. Everyone else just got here!"

When they got upstairs, everyone was up and acting as if they'd only just arrived. Mercedes couldn't help but smile at their cooperation.

"Hey, girls!" Kurt called when he entered, and was immediately drowned in a tidal wave of hugs and 'I miss you's. "Sorry I was a bit late. I was watching a movie with Blaine and didn't realise the time."

A series of subtle knowing looks spread over the girls faces, but went unnoticed by Kurt.

"It's okay. I have everything ready. We thought we'd watch movies with our face masks and then maybe do an open circle?"

"An open circle? We haven't done one of those for a while," Kurt said.

"It's about time we did one, don't you think?" Rachel said. "Now, get in your pjs so we can start!"

5 minutes, a pair of silk pyjamas and 7 green faces later and the girls and Kurt were on and around Mercedes' bed deciding on movie.

"The Notebook!" suggested Rachel.

"What about P.S I Love You?" said Tina.

"The Little Mermaid?" piped up Kurt.

All the girls turned to stare at him.

"What happened to 'The Little Mermaid is a disgrace for a Disney film. It's just about a girl who goes around in her bra, has hair that's obviously from a bottle- no one has hair _that_ red- and is willing to give up her family and friends for a guy she's never properly met. What does that teach kids?'" Rachel rattled off in a bad imitation of Kurt's voice.

"I've watched it a lot recently and it's kind of grown on me," Kurt admitted. He was met with the raised eyebrows of 6 girls. "What? It's Blaine's favourite film!"

He looked confused at the way the girls continued to stare at him, but Santana broke the silence by announcing, "Screw it! We're watching New Moon. I wants me some half naked werewolves!"

When the film had finished, they started their open circle. They began by sharing anything they wanted to get off their chests, including Mercedes admitting she had a crush on a boy named Andrew in the football team, Tina admitting she wanted she wanted to go all the way with Mike (to which Santana rolled her eyes and muttered something which sounded vaguely like 'they've been dating for months, why has that not happened yet?') and Rachel admitting she was worried about nationals and whether or not they'd even place. To the girls disappointment, Kurt didn't come clean to anything, so they thought they'd start with the questions.

"Kurt?" Tina said. "What kind of thing do you look for in a guy?"

Kurt looked thoughtful for a moment, before saying, "Well, the sort of things I look for is someone who's there for me. Someone who spends time with me. Someone who can make me laugh and knows how to cheer me up. I think it's cute when guys are slightly dorky and aren't afraid to admit they've seen one too many Disney movies. I like guys who understand me and don't judge me on my obsession with fashion. Someone I'm comfortable around and feel like I can be myself with. Someone - what?"

The girls were all grinning at Kurt, apart from Brittany who just looked confused.

"Kurt, you kind of just described Blaine," Mercedes informed him.

"What?"

"You just described Blaine," she repeated. "Everything you just said is what you've told me about Blaine."

"I-I..." Kurt stuttered, before stopping himself and glancing at the floor in thought.

"Kurt, do you like Blaine?" Rachel asked.

"Of course I do. He's my best friend!"

"You know what she means," Mercedes said. "Do you like Blaine as more then a best friend?"

"I... Yes," Kurt admitted.

A series of whoops and cheers emitted from the girls.

"Get some, Hummel," commented Santana.

"Is Blaine going to be your new dolphin, Kurt?" Brittany asked.

"No, Brit," Kurt replied.

"Wait! No? Why not?" Quinn said.

"Because for that to happen, Blaine would have to like me back. And there is no way he does."

"Right, boo," said Mercedes. "Looks like we need some girl talk!"


	4. Step Three: Create Confidence

_**[A/N] I'm so happy with the feedback I've received so far and I thought I'd go ahead and post another chapter! Thanks to those who have reviwed, liked and favourited and who have read in general. I really appreciate it!**_

* * *

When Kurt was back at Dalton and distracting Blaine, Wes and David took the chance to call Mercedes and see how things went with Kurt.

"Hey!" Mercedes answered. "Mind if I put you on speaker? Quinn and Tina had to leave but Rachel, Quinn, Santana and Brittany are still here."

"Not at all!" said David and soon there was a click as Mercedes put her phone on speaker.

"Hey guys!" chorused the girls.

"Hey!" Wes and David echoed back.

"How did it go with Blaine?" Mercedes asked.

"Well, we thought we'd broken him for a while. When he realised he likes Kurt he sort of freaked a little. We managed to calm him down, but he's insisting that Kurt doesn't like him that way and he's not going to make a move," David explained.

"Ah! Well, getting Kurt to admit he liked Blaine was pretty easy. But he's also insisting Blaine doesn't like him that way. In fact, I think he was pretty upset about it."

"Well then, it looks like step three came just in time," Wes said.

"Do you have all these steps pre planned or are you making them up as you go along," asked Santana.

"I stopped going to maths because there was too many steps," Brittany added. After a pause she said, "it was on the top floor."

"Right... Well that's for me to know and you to find out. Anyway, step three!"

"And step three would be?" Quinn asked.

"Create confidence!"

"That one kind of explains itself but specify," Rachel said.

"Okay so right now Kurt and Blaine are finding it hard to believe that the other likes them and are refusing the make the first move. So before they can accept that and get their acts together, they need confidence!"

"We can deal with Kurt's confidence," Quinn said. "The best way to make Kurt confident is by getting him a hot new outfit. So shopping after school one day."

"Can you guys do Wednesday? Warbler rehearsal is Monday and Kurt and Blaine always go for coffee on Tuesdays," David said.

"We can do that!"Mercedes confirmed.

"Awesome. We'll deal with Blaine. Me and David will go plan something now, but keep us updated!"

"Bye boys!" the girls called.

"Bye girls!" David and Wes replied.

"Right," Mercedes said once they'd hung up. "We have a shopping trip to plan!"

* * *

"Okay, David. How do we make Blaine confident?" Wes asked.

"When is Blaine the most confident?" David questioned back.

"When he's singing," Wes answered. "I mean, remember Teenage Dream? Blaine was practically fluttering his eyelashes at Kurt and he'd only just met him!"

"Yeah, that's great and all, but we need him to be confident all the time. He can't sing all the time," David reminded him.

"True. When else is Blaine confident?"

"I'd say when he's drunk, but he can't be drunk all the time either," David said.

"I've got it!"

"What?"

"Do you remember about 6 months after Blaine got here and we started going to the gym? He used to come back practically glowing and it didn't wear off for weeks at a time!" Wes recalled.

"Yes! How did we forget that?"

"So we just need to take Blaine to the gym and have a work out."

"But," David said looking thoughtful, "how do you suppose we get him to go? We haven't been to the gym in ages. Won't he get suspicious if we just tell him we're going to the gym out of the blue?"

"We'll think of something. Now, c'mon, let's look at the opening times!"

* * *

At 4pm on Wednesday, Blaine and Wes were just entering the gym.

"Not that I don't appreciate the invite, I mean it's been a while since I've been here and I need it, but why not ask David?" Blaine asked curiously.

"Because David doesn't know the first thing about working out." Wes ducked his head and admitted, "And... erm... Maria thinks you're like... super hot."

Blaine looked at him for a moment and then burst out laughing.

"She really said that?" Blaine said through his laughter. When Wes didn't reply Blaine just laughed harder. "That's brilliant!"

"Oh, shut up and make me super hot!"

A while later and Blaine had fully engaged himself in his work out, baring his teeth in determination. Wes had pretty much collapsed after 5 minutes on the weights and was now watching Blaine's confidence grow. He grinned to himself as he sent a quick text to David before dropping in a seat in front of Blaine.

"How do you do it, man?" he asked.

"What, this?" Blaine said, his voice strained from effort.

"Yeah. We haven't worked out in ages and it's like you've been doing this every day since!"

"Well, I haven't exactly been working out but I've been keeping healthy and I've been doing some exercise to, erm, stay in shape," Blaine confessed.

"Really? Why's that?" Wes questioned.

"No reason in particular. Just want to stay healthy," Blaine said, but avoided Wes' eyes. Wes just grinned knowingly and hummed in approval.

"Okay, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get a bottle of water. You want one?"

"Yes, please!" And with that, Blaine went back to concentrating on his work out, his confidence growing with every movement of the weights.

* * *

"So are you ready to shop till you drop, Mr Hummel?" Mercedes asked as she walked into the mall with her arm looped in Kurt's.

"I am very much looking forward to finding some gorgeous outfits for you and the girls!" Kurt confirmed.

"What? No, no, no, we're shopping for you here!" Quinn reminded him.

"Girls, I don't mean to burst your bubble, but I have no money! I can barely afford a new scarf!" Kurt told them.

"Non of that poor stuff, Porcelain. Everything's on Auntie Tana tonight," Santana insisted.

"Santana, I can't just spend your money..."

"Listen, Twinkle Toes. My family doesn't exactly lack money. I'm basically a typical spoilt bitch from a large rich family, meaning I have thousands of dollars worth of birthday and Christmas money just waiting to be used in my bank account. So you better take it and be grateful."

Kurt sighed and when he realised he wasn't going to change her mind smiled. "Thank you, Santana. I'd question your kindness, but I saw an amazing Marc Jacobs jacket and I can't find it cheap anywhere online!"

"Don't forget, guys," Tina piped up, "I need to find something for Mike."

"And I need to find something for Finn," Rachel added.

"And I need to find something for Lord Tubbington!"

No one even bothered to give Brittany a strange glance and instead just continued walking.

3 department stores, 4 accessory shops and a pet shop later and the girls and Kurt sat in the food court, bags discarded at their feet. Kurt was practically glowing from the shop and already had one of his new scarves draped around his neck.

"How do you feel?" asked Rachel, placing a salad in front of Kurt. Kurt took it with a grin.

"Fantastic! Like I could conquer the world! I haven't shopped in ages! I forgot how good it made me feel!" Kurt gushed.

"Perfect," said Mercedes with a grin.

* * *

Kurt cursed when he got out of his car at Dalton and realised he had way more bags than he could handle in one trip. He'd just started gathering his first lot of bags when he heard a voice.

"Hey, Kurt!"

He turned to see Blaine jogging up to him. He was wearing sweats, he had a gym bag slung over his shoulder and his hair was looser than usual. Kurt smiled at the sight.

"Hi, Blaine! You look... sweaty," he commented.

"Oh, yeah. Wes and I have been to the gym," Blaine explained.

"Ah, that explains."

"And you have a lot of bags! Shopping with the girls?"

"Guilty! Santana was in an odd, kind mood and treated me, so I decided to take full advantage of the opportunity!" Kurt said with a grin.

"I can see that. Need some help with those bags?" Blaine asked.

"If you could. I only have a few that I can't manage."

"Thank god. My back is killing me. I don't think I stretched properly," he admitted, taking the bags that Kurt couldn't manage.

"I can sort that out for you when we get inside!"

When they got back to Kurt's room, finding his roommate Thad to have not returned from hanging out with some of the Warblers, Kurt sat on the edge of his bed and motioned for Blaine to sit in front of him on the floor. Blaine obeyed, removing his jacket first, and Kurt immediately got stuck in running his fingers along Blaine's back and pushing in to massage out the pain. Kurt couldn't help but smile when his fingers came into contact with the smooth, bare muscles of Blaine's back, and he had to resist running them over his shoulders and arms.

"You're so good at this!" Blaine groaned.

"Yeah, my dad seems to think that he can lift heavy objects all day and not come out with at least a little back pain. I've had a lot of practise," Kurt explained.

He continued, a silence setting over them which was only broken by a few approving hums from Blaine. Finally, Kurt managed to pull his hands away, causing Blaine to whimper slightly at the loss of contact, but he didn't read too far into it.

"Thank you, Kurt. You really are awesome," Blaine said with a grin.

"Really, it's no problem."

Blaine wasn't sure what it was, the confidence he'd gained from his work out, the loss of the feeling of Kurt's nimble fingers on his bare skin, or just that grin that was on Kurt's face, but he found himself speaking without thinking.

"Kurt, I really need to tell you that I-"

Blaine was cut off by the door opening and Thad entering.

"Hey!" he greeted. "Oh, hi Blaine. I think David's looking for you."

Blaine nodded and said, "Thanks, Thad," before turning back to Kurt. "I should go then. Thanks again!"

He got up to leave before Kurt's hand on his arm stopped him. "Wait before you go, what were you going to say before?"

"Just that erm," he paused, watching Kurt's eyebrows raise in anticipation, "just that I really like that new scarf."


	5. Step Four: It's All About The Teasing

_**[A/N] I'm so happy with the feedback I've received so far. Thank you to everyone who reads, follows, favourites and reviews! Please help yourself to virtual hugs and cookies and enjoy chapter 5! Thank you!**_

* * *

"I can't believe I nearly said it," Blaine groaned.

"What happened?" David asked.

"Well, I helped him take his bags back to his room and he gave me a back massage because it was hurting and I nearly told him. I don't know whether it was because I was feeling good or because he looked so good or because that massage kind of made my brain melt but it just started coming out and then thank god Thad came in and stopped me, but it nearly happened. God, what is wrong with me? I nearly completely ruined our friendship!"

"Blaine, Blaine, Blaine! Calm down! What would be so bad about him finding out?" David questioned.

"Because I can't just tell him I like him. He'll think I'm an idiot!" Blaine explained.

"Blaine, he won't think you're an idiot," David assured him.

Blaine just looked at him, biting down on his lip and screwing his face up in thought.

"Look. Go get some sleep and think on it, okay?" David told him.

"Fine."

Blaine yanked his gym bag over his shoulder and walked out. As soon as David was sure he was out of earshot, he grabbed his phone and dialled Wes' number.

"Hello?" Wes answered.

"Wes. I think we need step four. ASAP. So, what is it?"

"Right, so I actually got this idea talking to Kurt. He told me that the girls in McKinley's celibacy club used to have a sort of power motto: It's all about the teasing and not about the pleasing. And it made me think..."

"Wait," David interrupted, "that was the motto for the girls in celibacy club? What kind of celibacy club was this?"

"I have no idea. But stick to the subject, David! It made me think of a way to get Kurt and Blaine to hurry up. We already know they're all lovey dovey for each other, but what about physically. Sure, they're both attracted physically, but we need to drive them crazy. Tease them. Make them want more," Wes explained.

"Wes, are you thinking what I think you're thinking?"

"Yes, I am, David. We are going to show off Kurt and Blaine's sexiness!"

* * *

"Mercedes! Hi!" Wes greeted when Mercedes picked up.

"What can I do for you, Wes?" she asked.

"I was wondering if you could help us with some information. See, we want to show off Kurt and Blaine's sexiness to each other, but Kurt's never exactly been up for doing sexy numbers and we don't really know how to get it out of him."

"Ah! Take it from me, Kurt is naturally sexy. I mean, we tried doing a sexy number once and it didn't exactly go to plan and Kurt's natural sexy didn't come through because he tried too hard. But, I do happen to know where you can get some very sexy videos of some of Kurt's Cheerio performances," Mercedes told him.

"Kurt was a cheerleader?" Wes asked in disbelief.

"Yup. And a pretty fine one indeed!"

"Where can I get these videos?"

"Well, I know Coach Sue records all of the Cheerio's performances so she can later analyse them and tell each and everyone of them how much they suck, so looks like I'll have to get them off of her!" Mercedes explained.

* * *

The next day, Mercedes found herself in her old cheer leading coach's office.

"Mercedes!" Sue greeted. "Come to ask inquire about the protein shake diet?"

"No, actually I need to ask for some video footage," Mercedes explained.

"And why would that be?"

"You know Kurt?" Mercedes asked.

"Ah, Porcelain! How is he getting on at his new gay school?"

"Fantastic. He's made loads of friends there and from what I've heard he enjoys it. Apart from missing his friends here of course."

"Glad to hear he can finally puke rainbows and have no one judge," Sue sighed.

"Well, I need this footage for part of some of his friends' plan. See, there's this guy from Dalton that Kurt's known for a while and he really likes him. They're kind of oblivious though so their friends came up with a plan called 'The 7 Step Plan To Getting Your Two Oblivious Gay Friends Together' and-"

"Bit of a long name isn't it?" Sue cut her off.

"Yeah. We all said that," Mercedes sighed. "But they're on step four and it's going really well, but step four involved sexiness and Kurt finds it hard to be sexy when he's trying. So need a couple of videos from when he's not trying to show it."

"Hence why you want the footage," Sue concluded

"Exactly."

"Well, Porcelain did the Cheerios well so I guess he deserves that. And you are an ex Cheerio yourself. So, what the heck, help yourself!" Sue declared.

* * *

Later that day, Wes received an email from Mercedes. He beckoned David over when he opened it and downloaded the files attached whilst reading the message.

_**Hey! Here's a couple of videos from when Kurt was a Cheerio and I went to his house saying I'd left something there and managed to find a copy of another video from the very beginning of Sophomore year! Enjoy lads!**_

"Let's watch Kurt get his sexy on then!" David declared and leant over Wes to click on the first video.

A black and white video came up featuring Kurt dressed in all black. A black unitard hugged his body and was accessorised with a black sparkly waistcoat, a matching glove on one hand and a tie hung around his neck. He was flanked by two girls in leotards. Wes turned up the sound a little and they both immediately recognised the song as Single Ladies by Beyonce. As Kurt began to dance, both boys knew why Mercedes had sent this video. The way Kurt danced, casually swinging his hips and moving his shoulders was entrancing and indeed sexy. In fact, Wes and David both wondered why Kurt hadn't shown off his dancing a little more in the Warblers.

The boys looked at each other when the video ended, neither speaking but both knowing the other was thinking the same as they were. Wes hurried to click on the next video. This one was in a sports hall, they assumed the one at McKinley. It began with a fanfare, leading into Kurt's entrance with Mercedes, who they recognised from pictures Kurt had of the two of them. They identified the reason behind choosing this one as Kurt started singing, his voice slightly lower, and then he grunted as he dropped low to the floor before rolling his way back up. The rest of the video involved some rather sexy dancing - including a moment when Kurt was dancing over a cheerleader - and ended with a confident pose stuck by Kurt and Mercedes.

Wes and David wordlessly hurried to watch the last video. This one was much longer - fourteen and a half minutes to be precise - which made them wonder why it was so long. Their questions were soon answered. Fourteen a half minutes of Kurt singing a Celine Dion medley. Entirely in French. Complete with those taunting hip movement of his and some rather provocative dance moves with other Cheerios.

When the video was over both boys say back speechlessly, wondering what to say in reaction. It was Wes who broke the silence first by asking, "so, what just happened?"

"I don't know," David replied. "But I kind of want to be Blaine just so I can bang Kurt." Wes narrowed his eyes at his friend in confusion. "What? Don't tell me you weren't thinking the same!"

Wes shrugged and changed the subject. "So do you think we should show these to Blaine or like, email them to him or whatever?"

"No, he'd be on to us then. I reckon he should watch them on accident."

"How can we get him to watch them on accident?" Wes asked.

"Easy."

"Right. You sort that. I'll sort getting Blaine sexy."

"How are you going to do that?" David questioned.

"The best way to show Blaine's sexiness? One word for you David. Shirtless."

* * *

Blaine hadn't even noticed the memory stick placed right next to the USB ports on his laptop when he'd first opened it up to do his homework, but of course he did when he went to plug in his own memory stick. He was immediately curious. Nick was obsessively neat and never left his things lying around, which meant it couldn't belong to him. Curiosity got the better of him as he plugged in the stick to see if he could gain any information on who it belonged to, but all he found on their were three videos.

He was unsure about opening them, but went forth to do so, turning the sound right down just in case he'd accidentally discovered something he wasn't meant to, but went to turn it right back up as he recognised the figure on screen.

Holy. Shit.

Kurt. Dressed in black. A unitard to be specific. A tight black unitard. He looked a little younger in the face, but there was no denying the outfit which hugged his body made him look hot. And god, the way he was moving, swinging his hips and his head. Blaine couldn't remove his eyes.

The next two videos were even hotter. Mainly because Kurt was in a cheerleading uniform. Also the way he danced and sang. By the time Blaine had finished watching the fourteen and a half minute medley in French, he was sure his brains had melted. There would be no way the could look at Kurt without jumping him now.

* * *

Wes and David deemed the first part of their mission a success if the way Blaine seemed to blush whenever he looked at Kurt had anything to do with it. Now they just had to do the reverse.

Their plan took place in the practise room. They made Blaine and Kurt had both arrived before going through with their actions, which involved Wes falling, one thing he was good at.

Just as the Warblers were beginning to settle down, Wes entered carrying a rather large glass of water, and went to head past Blaine to the front of the room when he 'tripped'. Of course, the glass went flying through the air and - as intended - landed right in the middle of Blaine's chest, leaving his shirt soaked through.

"WES!" Blaine yelled, standing up and leaning over to avoid getting water on his trousers.

"Oh my god, Blaine, I'm so sorry!" Wes quickly apologised, but sent a smirk in the direction of David when Blaine wasn't looking,

"Now I have to go back to the dorm and change," Blaine complained.

"We don't have time for that Blaine. Here, change into this," David said, reaching into his bag and pulling out a fresh white shirt.

"Why do you have this?" Blaine asked.

"Because the pocket's come lose and I need my sister to sow it. Now less questions, more changing so we can start!"

Wes and David both turned their glances on Kurt. Kurt had his eyes fixed on Blaine as he removed his blazer and tossed it aside, leaving his wet shirt on display. Through the shirt, Blaine's body was easily visible and by the looks of it, Kurt liked what he saw. His eyes never strayed from Blaine's muscular chest and abdomen. Blaine didn't notice Kurt's jaw drop a little as he removed the shirt, drying himself a bit with the dryer side before flinging it to the floor. Blaine stood shirtless, fumbling with David's shirt to undo the buttons, giving Kurt plenty of time to watch. All too soon, he yanked the shirt over his shoulders and Kurt forced himself to look away, oblivious to the grins David and Wes were sharing.

"I think step four is complete," Wes whispered as he took his seat at the table.


	6. Step Five: Leave The Lovers

_**[A/N] Thanks again for reading and reviewing and all that jazz. And a little note to AwesomeTiger3 who I can't PM, I wrote chapter 6 last night and after reading your review I think you'll like it! :)**_

* * *

The tension between Kurt and Blaine was high. Blaine was still finding it difficult to not jump Kurt every time he saw him and Kurt was struggling with similar issues. Fed up with the quick, sneaky, longing looks that the pair kept firing at one another when they didn't notice, David was eager to know the next step of the plan.

When Warbler practise was finished and everyone had left, David turned to Wes with wide eyes and Wes just grinned.

"Time for step five already?" he asked.

"Yup! Now, come on and tell me what it is!" David prompted.

"Okay, so step five is one we'll have to plan very carefully to make work. And it'll probably make them realise we're planning something."

"So what is step five?"

"Leave the lovers."

* * *

Wes was right. They did have to plan it very carefully. The plan was to set Kurt and Blaine up on a date. Not just their regular coffee date in a busy shop after school. A proper romantic date, complete with candles, flirty foods and music. And the only way that they could get the boys to agree to one of those would be to ditch them. So, they began planning straight away. They found a restaurant that was typically used for romance and dates and they then asked Kurt and Blaine if they would like to go out to dinner with them, as friends of course. Kurt and Blaine agreed, happy to spend time with their friends.

Making the reservation was a little complicated. He had to explain that it was a reservation for two but he'd be paying before hand and he said he wanted to order the food before hand too. The woman on the phone was a little confused to he decided to explain further.

"Look, I have these two friends and they're just destined to be together, so I came up with this plan: The 7 Step Plan To Getting Your Two Oblivious Gay Friends Together and-"

"Bit of a long name isn't it?" the woman cut him off.

Wes sighed. "Yes, it is. Now I need them to think that we're all going out to dinner together, but really it'll just be them. And I'll be paying for everything so that way they can't choose what food they have. I have it all planned out."

"Okay, I'm listening."

By the end of the conversation the woman seemed happy to help and agreed to Wes' plan. Now all he needed to do was ditch Kurt and Blaine.

He and David decided the best way to do it was to let them make their own way there, use an excuse for not being able to ride with them and then have them informed that they can't make it. Then the server would explain that their meals have been ordered and paid for. It seemed simple, but it had to go to plan.

* * *

Friday night found Kurt and Blaine making their way to the restaurant Wes had given them the address for.

"I have no idea what it's going to be like," Blaine informed Kurt. "We normally just go to Applebees or something."

"Why did they want us to come so far out anyway?" Kurt questioned. "I mean there are loads of restaurant near Dalton. This ones at least twice the distance."

"Well, looks like we're going to find out what's so special about it," Blaine said as he pulled into the car park.

The restaurant was gorgeous from the outside. Spotlights were embedded in the floor around the building and through large windows you could see the dim flickering of candles in several chandeliers. Above the door and on a sign at the entrance was the name of the restaurant in large, metallic letters: 'Primo.'

"Wow. This place looks fancy," Blaine commented.

"And expensive," Kurt added.

"Don't worry about that bit. Wes wouldn't make us pay too much for a meal," Blaine assured him.

"Where are Wes and David anyway?"

"They popped in to see Wes' family but they told us to go in and wait. The booking's under Wes' name."

"Got it," Kurt confirmed.

They walked into the restaurant, Kurt holding the door open for Blaine which was something that had become common for the pair, and gave the woman at the front Wes' name. She smiled knowingly at them and led them to their table, which seemed a little small for four but Kurt and Blaine didn't question it.

"I'll be right back," the woman said before trotting off towards another woman and whispering something in her ear. The other woman's face lit up and she grabbed a jug of water and sped towards them.

"Kurt and Blaine?" she asked when she approached.

"Erm, yes," Kurt confirmed.

"Your friend Wes called and told me to tell you he and your other friend can't make it and they couldn't call because his cell's dead and he didn't know any of your numbers by heart," the woman explained.

"Oh, I see," Blaine said, confusedly. "Guess we'll just be picking something up on the way back, then."

"Oh, that's not necessary," the woman grinned. "He's already ordered and paid for your meals." Kurt and Blaine looked at each other with a matching look of suspicion. "I'll be right back with your starters!" she said before either could protest.

When she was gone, Kurt leaned across the table and whispered, "what do you think they have planned?"

"No idea," Blaine whispered back. "But I'm sure it'll go wrong if it's a Wes and David plan!"

"Hm, well let's not waste a free meal. Water?"

Blaine smiled and pushed his glass an inch forward towards Kurt. Kurt took the wine glass, twirling the stem between his fingers before settling it back on the table and pouring water into it. He then set it back down in front of Blaine before repeating the action with his own glass. The waitress who they'd seen earlier came back balancing a tray on her hand and stopped at their table.

"Hello, I'm Katy, and I will be your server for the night. Anything you need just call me over. Your friend has ordered you starters, mains and desserts so you don't have to worry about ordering or paying for everything. Now here are your starters, along with a message he asked me to leave with them." Katy set a bowl in front of both Kurt and Blaine and then put a note in the middle of the table. "Enjoy!" And with that she flounced off in the direction of the kitchen. Both boys were left eyeing the food and the note. Kurt was the first to reach out and take the slip of paper.

"Dear Kurtie and Blainers," he read. "David and I are super sorry we can't make it tonight but something came up. I'm sure you'll enjoy your dinner anyway! For starters, we chose Cherry Tomato, Mozzarella & Rocket Salad because we knew Kurt would be mad at us if we didn't include something healthy in your meal and we'd already decided the main and desserts. Anyway, Blaine will eat it too because he'll do anything for Kurt. Have fun! Your bestest friends ever, Wes and David."

Kurt set the note next to his bowl and looked up at Blaine who was blushing slightly but otherwise looked puzzled.

"Well at least this explains why they've been questioning me on your eating habits and food allergies," Blaine said with a smirk.

"You _know_ my eating habits and food allergies?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Yeah, we eat together pretty much every meal," Blaine reminded him. And it was true. They ate breakfast, lunch and dinner together Monday to Thursday. Fridays Kurt went home for his family Friday night dinner and usually stayed until Sunday, but they'd normally meet up and go out anyway. Kurt only just realised how much time he actually spent with Blaine.

They began their starters, chatting about their separate theories of why Wes and David set them up. One being they were actually arranging a surprise party, another being that they were having a secret Warbler intervention and another being that their roommates, Thad and Nick, had asked Wes and David to get rid of them so they could have their significant other over.

It was only when their main course came, along with another message, that Blaine clicked. Of course, it was worrying that the waitress only brought over one plate, even though it was big enough for two servings and the note made his realisation clear.

"Our dearest friends," Blaine read this time. "We hope you enjoyed your starters. Here is your main course. I've seen the way you watch Lady and the Tramp, Blaine, so I thought you could have your moment. And Kurt, don't bitch me out for picking a messy food, okay? It's a good meal! Enjoy! Wes and David."

Blaine looked at the food then at Kurt. He then went on to take in his surroundings. A candle flickering gently on the table, the lights dimmed just so you could see the person in front of you and what you were eating, the couples sat around the room, holding hands and giggling at the person they ate with. He then looked back to the food. Spaghetti.

"Oh my god," Blaine said suddenly. Kurt was still watching him with curiosity as he continued to look around.

"What?" Kurt asked. "What's wrong?"

"I completely understand what's going on here now. I can't believe they'd do this!"

"Blaine, what am I missing here?"

"It's a date, Kurt," Blaine explained. "Wes and David have set us up on a date."

Kurt blinked a few times before looking around and seemingly making the connection too. "Oh, I see," he said, his eyes darting between the plate of spaghetti between them and Blaine.

"We can go. You know, if you feel uncomfortable or just want to leave. Or we could eat as friends," Blaine suggested.

"Do you not want to be on a date with me?" Kurt asked, quietly. So quiet in fact that Blaine nearly didn't hear him.

"I... Well, yes, but... Do you? I don't want to do anything you don't want to do," Blaine said.

Kurt looked up with a smile. "Well, our dear friend Wesley has paid for a date, so let us enjoy said date." And with that, Kurt took his fork and used it to stab and twirl a strand of spaghetti. He then took the end of the spaghetti in his mouth and sucked it, carefully unravelling it off his fork.

He then looked at Blaine who was still watching him, half in shock of Kurt not turning down the idea of it being a date and half in awe of the way Kurt ate spaghetti. He finally blinked a couple of times before snapping into action and also grabbing his fork.

"Right, we may as well make the most of it," Blaine said and with a grin in Kurt's direction, he also dug his fork in.

* * *

A couple of hours later, the boys came stumbling out of the restaurant, trying to contain their laughter as they made their way to Blaine's car.

"Oh my God, chocolate covered strawberries? Was that Wes' attempt at a seductive dessert?" Kurt laughed as they climbed in and buckled up. Blaine laughed along, deciding to not mention that Kurt actually did look really sexy eating those strawberries.

"Well, I'm surprised his attempt at romance actually went pretty smoothly. Ask his girlfriend. Last Valentine's day, he invited her over for a romantic meal. He ended up burning it and they had to get pizza," Blaine laughed.

"That is such a Wes thing to do," Kurt giggled. "But I'd say he did pretty well tonight."

Blaine smiled at Kurt before turning his attention back to the road. "So you enjoyed yourself?"

"Yeah! It was great! Why? Didn't you?"

"Oh, yeah, of course I did. Even if it was one of Wes' plans."

"I'm glad," Kurt beamed. "This might be weird of me to ask, and you can say no, that's completely fine, but what would you say to another?"

"Another what?" Blaine asked.

"Another date. As in, without Wes and David being involved and we choose our own food," Kurt suggested. There was a second of silence before Kurt said, "It doesn't matter. It was stupid of me to ask."

"No, no," Blaine assured him. "I would love to. And I'm sure organising a date ourselves would mean me not embarrassing myself over my failed attempt to eat spaghetti smoothly."

Kurt laughed. "It was cute," he insisted.

"No, it wasn't!"

"Yes, it was. Now, hush up, Anderson. I love this song!"

And with that, Kurt turned up the radio. Blaine couldn't help but smile as he heard the song playing. Teenage Dream.


	7. Step Six: Initiate Smooching

_**[A/N] GUYS! I'm so so so happy about the feedback and the reviews and GAH! I still have step seven to write but I'm working on it and I was excited to put this chapter up. enjoy! And thanks for reading/reviewing! You guys are all fabulous!**_

* * *

__Wes and David were pretty pissed off. Blaine and Kurt hadn't spilled any details about their date, they hadn't even yelled at Wes and David for the date. However, Wes and David did notice the difference.

They were no longer secretive about the gazes they sent one another. They were more obvious with the flirting. They even occasionally held hands. These things were both brilliant and awful. It meant they were making progress. It also meant that the sweetness was practically cavity inducing and their friends had no idea what was going on.

"So, what are we doing now, Wesley?" David asked as they watched Kurt and Blaine leave the canteen at lunch.

"Well, my dear David, desperate times call for desperate measures. And step six is a pretty desperate measure!"

"What would that be?"

"Step six: initiate smooching."

* * *

The best thing about December was that it was the Christmas season, which meant all of the Christmas decorations usually went up at the beginning of the month. Tinsel and beads and holly were strewn over furniture and walls, trees were put up and lights were wrapped around bed posts. Also, despite it being an all boys school, the Warblers had a certain tradition with mistletoe. Every year, a couple of Warblers would go around the practise room and put up mistletoe at random points and whoever stood under it had to kiss, gay or straight. This meant that step six came at a perfect time. All they had to do was put up mistletoe and somehow get Blaine and Kurt to stand under it at the same time. The somehow though, they hadn't yet worked out.

Wes and David knew that Blaine would know to look for mistletoe. They had to be sneaky about it. They both sat on Wes' bed, attempting to brain storm ideas, but their imaginations seemed particularly dry that afternoon.

"I can't think of anything!" Wes complained.

"Me neither," David said. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know. Don't you have some sort of thinking cap in the closet?" Wes asked jokingly, but it seemed to flare an idea in David.

"THAT'S IT!" he cried.

"Ouch! We were planning some gay romance, not to burst my eardrums!" Wes moaned.

"I have the perfect plan! Do you know who's putting up the mistletoe this year?" David asked.

"I think it's Flint," said Wes. "Why?"

"Because, we may need to ask him to put it in a bit of an unusual place for this idea to work!"

* * *

"So you'll do it?" Wes asked Flint the next day.

"I guess. Do I get to hear the reasons behind it first?" Flint said, confusion evident on his expression.

"It's step six of our plan. The 7 Step Plan To Getting Your Two Oblivious Gay Friends Together!"

"Bit of a long name, isn't it?" Flint commented.

"I think we need to shorten the name, Wes," David piped up from behind him.

"Never mind that now!" said Wes. He turned back to Flint. "Will you do it?"

"Sure, but I'm kind of worried. Your plans never seem to work when it comes to match making. Remember Thad and Melissa? Covered in flour and still single!"

"Well, this one has worked so far and we're only two steps away from it being completed!" Wes argued.

"Well, I'll do it. But if this goes badly, I had no part in your plan whatsoever!" And with that, Flint turned on his heel and walked out of the room. David and Wes just grinned at each other.

"Looks like we'll be sending our friends back in the closet!"

* * *

The next evening, Wes, David, Kurt and Blaine were in the practise room, Wes and David pretending to look through some sheet music whilst Kurt and Blaine sat at the piano, their shoulders pressed together in a way that was too close to be between friends. Wes looked at David, who nodded once.

"Blaine? Do me a favour? Could you get the markers off of the shelf in the storage cupboard please?" Wes called over. Blaine looked up from the piano, the grin that he always had on around Kurt spread across his face.

"Yeah, sure!" he replied, before sliding off of the piano stool and stepping inside the cupboard. Wes and David both watched, part in hope and part in amusement as Blaine reached for the shelf, but his hand missed the box of markers by a few inches. "Hey, Kurt? Little help?"

Wes and David exchanged smiles. Blaine was basically doing their work for them.

Kurt stood up and as he did, Wes and David followed. They were careful to stay a few metres back and not look as if they were following him as he approached the cupboard. As soon as he'd stepped inside, Wes leapt forwards and slammed the door shut, turning the key that was resting in the lock.

"HEY!" they heard Kurt yell and the handle turned a few times but failed to open before there were slams from inside the cupboard.

"Let us out!" Blaine shouted.

"Just look up and thank us later!" David called back and with that, they skipped out the room to get Thad to release them in a short while so that they would have a little time to attempt to hide before Blaine and Kurt murdered them brutally.

* * *

"Why do my friends suck so much?" Blaine complained.

"You chose them!" Kurt argued.

"I must have awful taste in friends."

"I'm offended, Anderson!"

They both chuckled, before Kurt thought about what David had yelled back at them.

"What did David mean by 'look up' do you think?" Kurt asked.

"Well, shall we find out?" Blaine suggested.

"Okay, count of three. One, two, three," Kurt said and they both tilted their heads back to look up at the ceiling, where a large piece of mistletoe dangled from a string above them.

"Oh my God, I'm going to kill them," Blaine announced, nervously chuckling. He looked back to Kurt, who now had a frown on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. You don't have to kiss me if you don't feel comfortable doing so," Kurt replied.

"Do _you_ feel comfortable doing so?"

Kurt's cheeks reddened and his head ducked, his eyes choosing to examine his shoes rather than look at Blaine.

"Yes. I've kind of wanted to kiss you for a while now," he admitted.

"Oh," was all Blaine said. Kurt's cheeks reddened even more.

"I'm sorry. I just made it awkward and ruined our friendship, but I just thought after the date and all the flirting and the time we've spent together maybe you'd want to, but I completely understand and-"

Kurt's rambling was stopped short by Blaine, who had managed to figure his thoughts out whilst Kurt was talking and reacted in the way he should have as soon as Kurt admitted he wanted to kiss him. He brought his hands to Kurt's face and leaned up to press their lips together. It was slow and careful, their lips caressing one another delicately. Kurt found his hands coming to meet behind Blaine's head so that he could balance himself.

All too soon their lips were separated, but their foreheads stayed leaning against the others', eyes meeting and grins matching.

"You have no idea how often I've had to stop myself from doing that," Blaine whispered, his arms lowering to rest on the back of Kurt's shoulders.

"Oh god, Blaine. We're completely oblivious, aren't we?" Kurt said.

"We really are. Do you think this is part of the same plan Wes and David created that involved the date?" Blaine replied.

"Probably. Do you still want to strangle them?"

"I'm kind of finding it a difficult decision. I could go on with my plan to strangle them, I could send them a fruit basket in thanks, or I could kiss you some more."

"Or maybe, you could do all three," Kurt suggested. "But one in particular until we get out of this cupboard." And with that, Kurt swooped down to steal another kiss.


	8. Step Seven: Become Boyfriends

_**[A/N] So guys, we come to the end of this fic! Darn! I've so enjoyed writing it! Thank you to everyone who's read it and reviewed and favourited and followed and all that jazz! And thank you for such positive feedback! Enjoy the last chapter guys! I hope to write another fic sometime and I'm sure I will do if I have some time! Thanks again, because I just can't say it enough! :)**_

* * *

"Do you think it worked?" David asked Wes as their science teacher continued to waffle on.

"I think so. Thad still looked pretty startled at breakfast this morning. Plus, Blaine had that dopey grin again!"

"Does this mean that the plan is complete?" asked David.

"David, I believe it's called The _7_ Step Plan To Getting Your Two Oblivious Gay Friends Together. _Seven_ steps, not _six_!"

"So, what is step seven?"

"Step seven is Become Boyfriends."

* * *

"So, are you and Kurt boyfriends now?" asked Wes as he sat down next to Blaine in history.

"You know, Wesley, you and David seem to be paying a lot of attention to mine and Kurt's relationship lately. It's getting kind of worrying. Care to explain?"

"I will as soon as you and Kurt are officially together. Then you can send us a muffin basket. I like chocolate chip."

"Fine. No, we haven't really talked about being boyfriends yet."

"Too busy making out?" asked Wes.

Blaine didn't reply, but Wes noticed his cheeks turn a dark shade of red.

"So are you gonna ask him?"

"Do you think I should?" Blaine questioned.

"Do you want to be his boyfriend?" Wes returned.

"Yes," Blaine answered sharply. "More than anything."

"Well then, you should ask him!"

"Hmm," Blaine hummed thoughtfully, but didn't elaborate on his thoughts.

* * *

"Hey, you!" greeted Kurt after lesson.

"Hi! You coming back to my room to do homework?" asked Blaine, taking Kurt's bag from him and slinging it over his shoulder out of habit.

"Yeah, of course. I have some French I need to catch up on!"

"You need to catch up on French? If that Celine Dion medley's anything to go by, I'd say you were an expert!"

Kurt grinned, but after a second his forehead creased in confusion. "Wait, how did you know about that Celine Dion medley?"

"Erm, I'm sure Mercedes was telling us about it when we went out to dinner," Blaine lied quickly. Kurt shot him a suspicious glare, but didn't question it.

When they'd reached Blaine's room, both boys entered and automatically fell down onto Blaine's bed, making themselves comfortable and arranging books around them. They worked in silence for a while, except for Kurt occasionally reading a French phrase out loud to get the sound right. Blaine could help but get distracted by that.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, effectively breaking the silence.

"Hm?" Kurt hummed, raising his eyes from his book.

"If I asked you to be my boyfriend, what would you say?" Blaine bit his lip, nervously and his hands fumbled in his lap. Kurt just smiled at him.

"I don't know. Why don't you try?"

"Okay. Kurt. Would you be my boyfriend?"

"Hmmm, I don't know," Kurt teased, grinning at Blaine.

"Kuuuuurt!" Blaine groaned.

"Of course I will, silly!" Kurt reassured him. "You didn't even need to ask." And with that, Kurt leant over his French book to give Blaine a peck on the lips. Blaine leant into the touch, deepening the kiss ever so slightly to keep it going for a few more seconds, before retreating.

"Fantastic," he said, his voice almost a whisper. "Know what this means?"

"What?" Kurt asked, his forehead pressing against Blaine's.

"We can find out what Wes and David have been up to recently!"

Kurt clutched his chest, feigning hurt and said, "the truth about why you want to be with me is revealed!"

"Don't underestimate yourself. You're pretty cute too," Blaine teased. Kurt smack him on the arm, but then took his hand and pulled him off the bed.

"You better believe it. Now c'mon. I'm curious!" Kurt said, and pulled Blaine by the hand out of his dorm.

* * *

Wes and David were sat on the floor of their dorm, doing their homework when there was a knock at the door.

"You get it!" they both yelled, David a fraction of a second behind. Wes grinned triumphantly and David sighed and went to get the door. He yanked it open to find Kurt and Blaine waiting hand in hand outside. He grinned at the sight of their linked hands and pulled the door open a little wider.

"Wes! Our favourite gays are here to visit!" David said and turned to sit back down in his original position, leaving the door open for Kurt and Blaine to enter.

"Hey, guys!" Wes greeted, snapping his book shut. "Did it happen?"

"Yes, it happened," Blaine confirmed, giving Kurt's hand a squeeze. "Now, I believe you guys have some explaining to do!"

Wes and David looked at each other, before Wes sighed and went to explain. "Well, you guys were completely oblivious and kept looking at each other with these adorable puppy eyes and longing looks and we'd had enough of it, so we thought we'd give you a little push."

"Wes came up with the plan, may I add," David said. "I was more of an assistant and a helper when he lacked creativity."

"Wait, a plan? What plan?" Kurt asked.

"The 7 Step Plan To Getting Your Two Oblivious Gay Friends Together," Wes said.

"Bit of a long name, isn't it?" Kurt and Blaine asked, simultaneously. Wes just groaned.

"Every one says that!" he complained.

"Hey, it was a bit of a long name!" David said. "I'm sure we could have come up with a shorter one if we'd have spent more time on it."

"Anyway, who cares about the name. What were the seven steps?" Blaine prompted.

"Step one was Attain Allies," said Wes. "For that, we got some of Kurt's friends in on the plan to help us. We called Mercedes and she got some if the other girls to help."

"Mercedes was in cahoots with you?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, and it really helped. There was a lot we didn't know about you Kurt," Wes said with a wink. "Anyway, step two was Obliviate The Oblivious, where basically we got both of you to admit that you liked the other. We learnt that Blaine was a bit more oblivious than Kurt."

"That explains the girls wanting to do open circle," Kurt mumbled.

"Then step three was create confidence. Mercedes and the girls took Kurt shopping and I took Blaine to the gym."

"I knew Santana wasn't normally that kind!" Kurt said.

"You guys know me too well," Blaine complained. He paused and added, "hey, wait a minute. Does this mean that Maria doesn't actually think I'm super hot?" Kurt glared at him, Wes frowned and David laughed.

"Oh, no. I've heard Maria go on about what a shame it is that you're gay because she'd totally dump Wes for you," David confirmed.

"Anyway, enough about Blaine's hotness. Step four was It's All About The Teasing And Not About The Pleasing." Kurt's eyes widened at the familiarity of the name. "That showed you guys how you're attracted to each other physically. And lets just say, I think that step was enough to turn David and I gay for both of you!"

"Wait, are you the ones who put the memory stick with the videos in my room?"

"What videos?" Kurt questioned.

Blaine flushed. "Erm, remember earlier when you asked how I knew about the Celine Dion medley?"

"You saw a video of that?" Kurt squealed.

"Yeah. And 4 Minutes... And Single Ladies..."

Kurt groaned and covered his face with his hands. "Oh my God, that's so embarrassing!"

"Trust me, Kurt. After watching those, if Blaine doesn't wanna bang you then I will!" Wes said. Kurt just groaned again.

"Okay, please just carry on," Kurt said.

"Fine. Step five was Leave The Lovers. Which I'm sure was when you figured out we were planning something. That was the date. Which you never told us about by the way!"

"Ah yes. Chocolate covered strawberries. Really, Wes?" Blaine laughed.

"What? I spent hours googling flirty foods and that's all I could find!"

"Yeah, and I'm sure you enjoyed them," David said with a wink at Blaine. Blaine ducked his head.

"And step six was Initiate Smooching. Which was the part that involved locking you guys in the supply cupboard and traumatising Thad. That just left step seven which was Become Boyfriends. But you covered that for us, I'm sure." Wes glanced at their linked hands with a smirk.

"Glad we could do your dirty work for you, Wesley," Kurt said.

"Thank us later when I'm sure you'll definitely be doing some form of dirty work," Wes laughed. Kurt and Blaine just glared at them.

"I'm kind of stuck between thanking you guys and strangling you. What if it had turned out like Thad? We could have been covered in flour and still single!" Blaine complained. Kurt looked at him, his brow crinkling in confusion. Blaine just mouthed 'tell you later,' at him.

"Well, it worked so I'd say you should thank us," Wes said.

"But if you were going to go with the strangling option, remember I'm innocent, I've just been Wes' cute, unpaid intern in this whole thing."

"Hm, I have another idea," Kurt piped up. "How about we punish them by just being sickeningly adorable and coupley all of the time."

"Why that sounds just perfect, Kurtie," Blaine said with a grin, leaning into Kurt to run their noses together.

"It sure does, Blainey-Boo!" Kurt replied.

"Oh god. We've created monsters!" Wes moaned.

"Well, if you'll excuse us, I'm sure we have some cute coupley songs to rehearse for Warbler practise tomorrow and some making out to do. C'mon honey pie," Blaine said with a grin. Kurt pulled him down for a kiss before grabbing his hand and running from the room.

"Well, your plan worked. But they're going to continue to be torture us for a while, aren't they?" David said.

"Yup. But like you say. It worked. I've proved that my match making skills are pretty effective!"

"Whatever do we do now that Kurt and Blaine are together?"

"Come up with couple names for them?" Wes suggested.

"I thought we agreed our favourite was Kurt CoBlaine!"

"True. Hm, how about we see if we can get Thad a girlfriend, without him being covered in flour..." Wes mused.

"Oh god. Looks like you're already coming up with The 7 Step Plan To Getting Your Straight Friend And The Girl He Messed Up With Because Of You Together."

"Are you kidding, David? This time, we're coming up with a better name!"


End file.
